Undeniable
by Dream Trance
Summary: It's ingrained in a ghost's very core to take whatever it is he desires. A trinket, a shiny gem, a possession unknowingly obsessed over...For Phantom, it's no different, though the young hero fights against the impusle to near exhaustion. After all, if he gives in, he won't be the only one damaged. Pitch Pearl AU, mentioned rape


**Warnings:** **Non-descript dub-con/non-con and some swear words**

* * *

_"One cannot violate the promptings of one's nature without having that nature recoil upon itself."_ ~Jack London

* * *

Phantom had never felt more like a stranger, more like a vile _ghost_than he did now, lying on his Danny's bed. He could hear the boy marching around the room, gathering fresh clothes and other supplies. In a moment, he would enter the bathroom connected to the bedroom, close the useless door, and undress. Shirt, jeans, boxers, all of it would come off. And then there would be nothing concealing the human's naked body…nothing stopping Phantom from watching…from touching…

The ghost groaned and dropped his face into Danny's pillow, grumbling every curse he had ever heard into the cotton. A frowned upon trait for a superhero, but then these urges weren't usual hero qualities either.

Danny paused a moment, and the white-haired teen felt his friend's gaze travel along his prone form, likely searching for an injury that didn't exist. "Are you all right?"

A few more cuss words defiled the pillow before Phantom lifted his mouth free and spat, "Peachy."

"Hey, I was just asking."

"Well, stop wasting time and take your damn shower." Phantom's voice hitched a bit at the end, and he swallowed, fingers tightening around the pillow. "I'm fine, okay. I'm just…tired."

It was quiet for a moment, and then he heard Danny moving again, his socks swishing across the carpet fibers. Coming towards him. Within arm's reach. Phantom tensed and clenched his eyes shut as thoughts tore through his mind like songs sung by sirens. Twisting his sanity. Somehow exciting his body. Teasing him with fantasies where he put the damn bed to better use. Surrendered to the hunger poisoning his soul. Took what had always been his to claim.

"Stop!" Phantom wrenched himself away from Danny's reaching touch and turned his back on the human, glaring fixedly at the opposite wall. "Shower. Now."

The blue-eyed teenager didn't move, remaining tantalizingly within reach, and Phantom's fingers twitched, itching to seize the other boy. Pin him to the mattress. Force his legs apart. Satisfy this insatiable craving until—

"_Please_," the ghost begged. "I need to be alone right now."

"I can't leave when I know there's something wrong with you." A pause and then, "Dude, you're shaking!" Danny's warm hand wrapped around his shoulder, and Phantom hugged his middle, white hair shadowing his eyes as tremors wracked his body. "I knew it! Are your powers acting up again? Is it a ghost? Did—"

"I'm tired!" the ghost snapped, throat clenched so the words came out in a snarl. "And if you don't leave in the next five seconds, I can't be held responsible for what I might do!"

Danny scoffed. "Yeah, like Danny Phantom would actually hurt me."

Phantom groaned, assaulted by the image of his friend's features twisted in pain, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure, blue eyes that always watched him with curiosity and amazement leaking tears of shame and desperation as his body begged the so-called hero for more. "There's nothing I wouldn't do should you ask for it," he whispered under his breath, and then shivered because he knew it was true.

If Danny showed even the slightest hint of sharing these same twisted desires, Phantom's carefully built resistance would fall apart, and then nothing, not even his carefully guarded morals, would prevent him from taking the other boy against the nearest surface. Another shudder wracked the ghost's frame.

"What'd you say?" Danny questioned, inching closer to the hero.

Phantom clenched his eyes shut. "Five seconds, Fenton."

"Oh, come on—"

"Five."

"You're not serious—"

"Four."

"Phantom!"

Muscles went slack, a shaky breath escaping Phantom's lips. "Three…"

"You wouldn't…"

Light condensed around the ghost's fingertips…the human was practically asking for it… "…two…"

"All right, all right!" Danny shouted, throwing his arms into the air. "I'm going! Geez." The boy spun around and marched towards the bathroom.

Phantom's hand lashed out for Danny's arm before the ghost seized his slipping control and returned to hugging his stomach. Muscles trembled and locked again in an attempt to restrain the impulse to chase after and tackle the boy. He had come so dangerously close to giving in…so close…

"For crying out loud," Danny called over his shoulder, "get some sleep. You're even more of a tight ass than usual today."

Like sleeping was an option when Danny's naked form was just a wall away…delicious 'tight ass' and all. Phantom scowled and twisted at the hip, only for his biting retort to die on his lips when he saw Danny pull his t-shirt over his head. Air hissed through his teeth as the ghost inhaled sharply, unwilling—unable—to tear his gaze away from flexing back muscles.

He blinked a couple times and swallowed thickly. "Wh-what are you—d-do that in the bathroom!"

"Whatever. It's not like I have something you don't." He crumpled the shirt into a ball and then tossed it aside. Pausing a moment in the bathroom's threshold, he faced Phantom and tilted his head to the side. "I…realize it isn't my place to say this, but if protecting the city from ghosts is wearing you out this much, maybe you should take a break. Even superheroes need to unwind sometimes."

Green eyes traced an invisible line down Danny's chest to his belly button, a pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. Phantom twisted further and set both hands on the bed, heavy-lidded gaze fixed on the shirtless boy. "I'm not familiar with unwinding," he said, his voice taking on a husky quality. He lifted his hips off the bed and prowled to the edge of the mattress on his hands and knees, lips parted, shallow breaths breezing past the saliva-slicked skin. "Perhaps you should show me how it's done…"

Danny blinked at him a moment before he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It's easy. Just stop thinking about your responsibilities and do what you want for once. Play video games, watch a movie. You know, the usual teenager stuff."

Normal teenager stuff…like admitting a crush and asking to go steady…not shoving the half-dressed boy against the wall, wedging a knee between his thighs, grinding it against his crotch until he's shouting his name like a proper fanboy. Not sinking fangs into his fluttering artery, not lapping up the metallic human blood, not cauterizing the wound with ectoplasm, not branding _his_ human with _his_mark so no ghost, human, vegetable would ever dare—

"Phantom?"

The ghost blinked, only noticing he had activated his Scary Eyes now that the burning sensation started to lesson. Phantom swallowed, averting his gaze. "Too much is a stake, Fenton. If I relax my guard for even a second with this ghost…I…" He shook his head and sat on his knees again, glaring fixedly at the floor. "The damage would be irreversible."

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" Danny said, stepping toward him. "You're taking all this responsibility on yourself and it's wearing you out. No one will think less of you if you just take a day to enjoy yourself."

A day to enjoy himself…to surrender to the desires raging through his body. To give in to his instincts and pleasure the human until he's arching into his touch, hands fisting in the bed sheets, head thrown back, begging for more. A whole day to listen to moans and pleasured cries echo around the room, gasps for breath passing through hoarse throats, sweat-soaked bodies sliding against one another and causing the bedsprings to creak beneath them. The boy's tangled black hair splayed across the white pillow, pale cheeks flushed red, half-lidded blue eyes clenching shut, Danny's voice screaming his name in heated bliss—

"_No_!" Phantom shot backwards and collided with the wall at his back. "Y-you would think less of me! And I…I can't…" The ghost groaned and buried his face in his hands, fingers fisting his white bangs as he sucked in calming breaths through a throat that was too tight.

The hunters' son had been the first human to trust him, the first to befriend him. That he was even considering betraying that trust to satisfy this…mating urge made Phantom's stomach heave like he was about to throw up—and he didn't even technically _have_a stomach. Danny had always seen him as the hero he strived to be. If he succumbed to these desires…Danny would never forgive him. Never again look at him with eyes filled with child-like wonder.

But Phantom didn't _want_to be the boy's idol. He didn't /iwant/i Danny to see him as an unreachable hero who never longed for the touch of another. He wanted to hold Danny in his arms. He wanted to feel the human's heart beating against his chest, to taste the boy's warm skin on his tongue. He wanted to feel Danny's thigh tremble beneath his palm as he stroked his hand along his leg, to see his blue eyes grow heavy with lust and hear his voice moan Phantom's name with more than just pleasure.

The ghost whimpered and curled deeper into a fetal position, oblivious to Danny's hesitant approach. Such a moment would never become reality, and torturing himself with these half-baked dreams would only lead to more pain. For himself and for Danny.

How much longer could he deny these desires? Every move Danny made fueled Phantom's longing for him. It was overpowering his control, wearing away at his restraints. It felt like he'd been warring against himself for months now and his defenses were exhausted, yet only a week had passed since he accidentally witnessed Danny's personal time and had his view of the youngest Fenton shattered.

The memory was still fresh in his mind, though. Always lurking, always there when he closed his eyes or thought of Danny…which was almost always as the boy had become the center of his thoughts. Escaping it was impossible, and Phantom felt ashamed because he didn't _want_to escape it. He loved the memory of Danny striving for release, reveled in the fantasies it spawned, ached for the moment when his control finally snapped and pleasure made him incapable of thinking clearly. He was addicted with no will to break the obsession…

The mattress dipped slightly and then a warm hand settled on his shoulder, an equally warm presence looming over him. Hot breath ruffled his white hair, and Phantom's mind supplied, _Danny_, before his thoughts stuttered to a halt. Derailed by the proximity of the other boy. Leaning over him. Shirtless. On the bed. Less than an inch away.

A growl ripped its way free of the ghost's chest, and before Danny had a chance to respond the hero launched himself at the boy. Danny gasped, startled and clung to Phantom as he was knocked onto his back. They landed on the mattress with a dull thump, Phantom's weight forcing an involuntary grunt from Danny's lungs but not otherwise hurting him.

The ghost shifted further up Danny's body, and settled between the boy's open thighs, pinning him more effectively beneath his form. Warmth spread where their bodies met, eliciting a deep moan from Phantom. His head dropped, cold breath liking the skin between Danny's neck and shoulder.

"Ph-Phantom?" Danny stuttered.

The ghost trembled. He tried to push away from Danny, but his hands tightened around the boy's hips and another growl issued from his chest. Pulling away now that he finally, _finally_had Danny beneath him wasn't an option. He'd be damned if he let the human go now that he was this close to having him…

Danny wiggled beneath him, trying to squirm free, but Phantom's fingers curled around his jeans and dragged him back until their hips met with a gentle grind. Danny's eyes widened, his fingers digging into the other boy's shoulders.

Phantom bowed his head lower, biting his bottom lip. "I'm sorry," he whispered in Danny's ears.

All he could do was make it as pleasurable for Danny as he was able…and hope he would forgive him when it was over…

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Some of you who visit my deviantArt page might recognize this. I go through moments where this story's premise churns my stomach, but other moments it seems hot. I mean, it's debatable how far Phantom takes it, but no matter what, he's sexually assualting Danny and neither one of them are going to walk out of this experience undamaged in some way. Not to say a steady relationship can't be built from this. Or rather, away from it. It would just take a bit of work, and I kind of want to make a second part with them taking the first few steps in that direction...**

**But anyway, the reason I'm posting this is because I'm leaving for vacation and I wanted to post something before I go. It's complicated ;) I have The Suave and the Awkward's chapter finished (to a point) but I didn't want to post it until I'm in a better position to reply to reviews (I need to kiss some serious ass after that long haitus, eh? ^-^' ) I'm writing a fluffy romantic drabble because I really miss romance, but I didn't finish it in time...so I'm sharing this with you guys! **

**Oh, and before I go, this story was inspired by Mikopriestessmayumi's picture. I'd link you guys, but i can't find it at the moment and i don't really have time i have to gooo *flails* she wrote a one-shot of her own for it called Temptation. **

**'Kay, really have to go. Hope you guys enjoyed it and none of you are too scarred!**


End file.
